


Underneath Your Skin

by SaiTheWriter



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Let's be real we all hate them, M/M, Reno hates wet spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Reno just can't help himself, thankfully Zack is here to hand over a clue.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Reno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Underneath Your Skin

It shouldn’t have even happened in the first place.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Reno had muttered over his shoulder as he lifted off from the combat zone, lips tight. “I ain’t a personal SOLDIER taxi.” Turks weren't known to pilot regular missions often, he'd just had the happenstance to be empty and within a few clicks for a quick pick up. The surprise he'd seen as the man entered the belly of his chopper showed he was just as mystified by the pick up.

“Fair enough!” His cargo for the trip had proclaimed cheerfully, having the gall to move up once his teammate was secure and plopping right down into the co-pilot’s seat. “Oh, haha. That reminds me. I’m Zack. Zack Fair.” It was a name he knew in passing, possibly. General's pal, the guy to warm that icy look with a mere smile. Ineffective at the moment, seeing as he'd just butted in. 

Reno had wrinkled his nose at his sacred cockpit being desecrated by the SOLDIER, before noting further movement. Tilting his gaze to the side, he watched the taller man so squished into his seat reaching out towards him, pausing halfway and realizing his issue. No handshakes while he’s flying the fucking chopper. Derision tilted towards disbelief and then amusement, watching the hand slowly pull back as he chuckled. “My bad, kinda habit, I guess.” It sounded sheepish, a trait he hadn't actually been sure a SOLDIER would have.

He even laughed at himself, a noise that made Reno snort, smoothly gliding them towards the horizon and leaving the charred remains of an extraction point behind them. “Reno. Now buckle up and keep yer mitts to yourself, yo. I just had the instruments clean and you look like the type to get grabby.” The chatter had been instant, despite his asshole attempt to put him down. Half of him wished he’d gotten offended, had left. It would have made everything better to handle.

The next time, another evac was needed, and he’d already dropped his own precious cargo for a mission. Without a word, the SOLDIER himself had dropped right next to him and started off, stared at in shock by his teammates. Their reaction was hilarious enough that he'd actually responded, enjoying the doubling up of surprise in their expressions. Third time? They’d ended up at a bar together, along with a group from various departments, all near the same age and hungry for different faces that a mixer of departments might provide to them.

“Flyboy!”

“It’s Reno, Zack.”

Sloshed as he was, the man had tilted back and laughed long and hard, slinging a big arm around him to curl him close and click bottles. He’d launched immediately into another wild story of his, and Reno let him. Despite the attitude he’d affected towards him, Reno had been happy to see the spiky haired menace in the back of the group, almost shuffling just into his line of sight in order to be seen. Later he would justify it by noting the lack of actual worthwhile people to deal with on the outing, a thought that would have been dashed away immediately had it been a few months prior.

Each time they’d run into each other, the SOLDIER had never seemed short of cheer to share, and each time Reno had soaked it in like a leech. His own job was not regretted, but it wasn’t like he would turn down some time near the constantly chipper man. In a way, it was like sitting in the sunlight. Who could blame him for wanting to settle inside it?

It made their first kiss less awkward, and more surprising they hadn’t sooner. A few beers and several chicken skewers into a weekly hangout, Reno had turned to find the other man several inches closer, those Mako bright eyes just as intense as always. Liquor made his aim just this side of sloppy, but it made room for Reno to nudge his way in and start the spiral into what became a semi-stringless arrangement.

Thinking back on it while he curled against the dozing man, sheets all but gone from the bed in the balmy September night, Reno chuckled low. He’d gotten under his skin that very first time, and wheedled his way right on in with barely a sweat. In between missions they’d find time to meet up, and bumpin’ uglies wasn’t always on the agenda. Zack was good like that, he never assumed tail was on the menu, never pressured overly.

The man could be thick as a post, not that he couldn’t be either, but that never truly kept him from reading the room. However, that didn’t mean they were chaste as fuck all the time. Just a couple of hours prior, Zack had barreled through his door with take out and bruises, starting up some mighty adventure tale he’d nattered on through while they ate before pressing him to the wall and fucking him against it. His ass throbbed from the memory.

“Guess I didn’t wear you out as much as I thought I had, huh Flyboy?” Zack murmured in his ear, voice gravelly thick with the remnants of sleep. It sent a shudder through him, causing a low laugh from the man as Zack rolled over on top of him. The SOLDIER was gentle enough not to drop his fuck off amount of weight right on his own frame, but only just, effectively trapping him down into the sheets. 

“Woke up, was just thinkin’, yo.” Reno murmured, voice catching on the last as his lover rocked against his naked ass. The man’s cock was nothing to shake a stick at, even half hard. His libido seemed to be in a permanently locked and loaded position as well, something that never ceased to amaze him. “You gonna fuck me back to sleep, soldier boy?” He teased, signaling his approval for a repeat performance by shifting his legs further open.

Zack didn’t need another hint, nibbling lazily at his ear while his steadily filling cock prodded at his hole. He did pause, however, sleep clearing completely to reach down and run a finger along his hole to check for lube. That was the twist in his stomach, the note that not many of his other lovers would have taken. Even though he was still loose from their earlier coupling, the sound of a cap being popped alerted him to brace for the sensation of slick not long after.

It was minimal at best, just enough to ensure he wouldn’t wake raw, and then those fingers were gone, teasingly rubbing along his loose rim before pulling away. He whined quietly at the loss, but the press of his cock returning molded it into a low moan as the SOLDIER moved in. “Fuck babe.” The man atop him murmured, tilting down to nibble at his neck once he bottomed out. “Can’t get enough of you.”

Reno merely murmured something along the same, still dizzy with the pressure on his prostate from the smooth glide in. Once his thoughts returned, Reno swiveled his hips, rocking backwards impatiently enough to garner a low laugh from his lover. He took the hint, starting up a rhythm far slower than Reno had anticipated. A strangled noise left the redhead when he tried to offer encouragement for something faster, the drag of that heavy cock sending his toes curling. Instead, the Turk merely stretched taut, fingers fisting in the pillows while he was methodically plowed into the mattress.

Eternally sun-kissed skin moved in his peripheral, warm fingers sliding over his own to curl in and thread together while hips worked in tandem with his own. Reno could feel the rough pads of calloused skin with every rocking motion, his own grip squeezing briefly before another crash of roiling ecstasy overtook his brain power. His legs shifted beneath the other man, widening as the tempo increased mildly, inviting him to a far more brutal one that seemed to be off menu for the late hour fuck.

Despite all his egging for a faster pace, Reno was just as content to be consumed in a slow burn as he was being jackhammered into orgasm. It wasn’t often a mood he experienced, but it was safe to say being with Zack was not something he’d ever expected to experience. The man set the pace more often than not, and Reno was quite literally along for the ride no matter the speed, which was set to lazy for the late hour. Not that it truly mattered, his own release was hurtling up forward nearly as fast as a rough tumble might have expected, and he blamed it all on this stupid SOLDIER and his soft rumbling words that tickled along his ear and went straight to his cock. 

A low groan and his release painted along the soft sheet below him, the seizing of his inner walls from his orgasm sending the man atop him into his own completion. Reno shivered when the rumbling moan teased past his ear, the stuttering of his hips precluding the sensation of wet heat filling his insides. It sent the dregs of his own spend into the sheets, leaving him rung out and panting while Zack slowly moved to a halt, only half atop him.

It was still half atop him, something that wasn’t the easiest move to take, given how muscled the man was. “Ain’t the bed babe, you’re pushing me into the wet spot.” The redhead complained when he had the breath to speak, lips tilting up at the rumble of laughter that came from behind him. A moment later, his other hand shuffled over, sliding beneath Reno’s chest and curling tight around him. Reno barely had a moment to protest before he was moved. 

In a great big grunt of effort, Zack moved them in a roll, leaving him off the cursed wet spot but now settled on his back atop his lover. It might have been inconsequential, had he not still been speared on his cock. Another low moan dislodged from his throat as that slow to deflate cock jabbed heavily into his insides, leaving him trapped unless he felt like making the effort. Surprise surprise, he was most assuredly not. 

“Zack.” Reno whined briefly, when his breath returned. The chest he rested on was warm, slightly hard from muscle, but not altogether uncomfortable. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to bitch, the idiot knew he liked a bit of manhandling in bed, but this wasn't exactly the normal idea of it. Especially after the fact.

“Mn? You’re outta the wet spot, isn’t that what ya wanted?” Fucking animal, he could hear sleep already thickening that rumble, the comforter shuffling up and haphazardly covering them both, the hand sliding back down to rub over his spunk filled stomach. He rubbed, sending up a god awful whimper from the redhead, hips wiggling down against him. “Shh baby. You feel good. Lemme sleep inside you. Like feelin’ ya around me.”

Gods. How could he fuckin’ even respond? “Just go to sleep you asshat.” He groused at last, earning a nuzzle as the bear finally went back into hibernation. Reno shifted one last time, reminded in the move by his own hands, one still clamped firmly between the fingers of the lightly snoring SOLDIER. 

Careful not to wake him, the Turk brought their curled hands up to rest atop his chest, thumb wandering steadily across that battle roughened flesh while his thoughts wandered. There was a mild bruise along the far side of that palm, seen when he’d subtly looked him over after they’d thrown clothes to the floor in an effort to couple. It would likely be gone by morning, but that didn’t mean Reno never looked. The urge to kiss it came, and with it, a thought that tugged the breath from him unevenly. Zack slept on without a hitch, unknowing of the realization freezing the Turk sprawled out above him.

He was in love.

Fuck. 

  
  
  



End file.
